lastres0rtrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Djinn types
There are many types of djnn in the Last Res0rt world that you can pick from if you choose to play such a character. All have their ups and downs, however. Djinn-type is chosen by the person, not the other way around. ^In game terms, this means that it's strongly advised that a player connects the type of character with the type of djinn they want to be in someway. That doesn't mean that your wind djinn has to be travel obsessively, but they ought to like some form of exploration - even a desire to always try a new restaurant or cook a new recipe works. A fire djinn might be a lothario, but they are just as likely to be an activist, an artist, a berserker, or a radical academic. An earth djinn may be conservative, but it can be conservative fiscally, socially, environmentally, historically preservative (or enacting)...there is all sorts of options. Be aware, djinn often, as they develop into efreet, have these tendencies grow stronger in some fashion, and if a player starts as an efreet, these tendencies will often get to be very pronounced.^ The following are the 6 official djinn types, plus "Life" for completion sake. ^A GM may create a new type if they like - simply select personality traits, elemental interactions, and starting spell-types. We do suggest considering social interactions and reputation, and exercising a certain level of restraint on initial powers. Please review the information on Magic Pathing.^ Silk Blood Fire Water Earth Wind Life(+vampires) Silk Djinn are universally oriented towards man-made materials. Sedja is a Silk efreet with her focus on luxurious fabrics and jewelry metals, and has been shown to be quite effective at creating a wide range of personal goods and costumes, when not being worn herself. *'''"Silk" is a bit of a catch-all term, and applies to djinn that are linked to most forms of fabric.* ^It is also used for djinn that work with other man-made matter, partially due to ignorance, and partially because they share personality tendencies.^ ^In game, silk djinn tend to be goal-oriented, builders, or nurturing. This can lead to a certain single-mindedness. It may also lead to a certain mercantile attitude about being owed, or being in debt. They almost always start with some sort of Material creation spell. They are often well liked both in- and outside the djinn community, because of their constructive tendencies.^ '''Blood Djinn have a mastery over "blood." It was stated that the Scout Fenirel was a blood djinn who was capable of causing her victims to have heart attacks. *This power is assumed to extend to any and all aspects of a living body, for good or ill. It is speculated that it may also extend to much more than simple blood manipulation, including alteration or creation of hormones and biological agents, or re-writing genetic code.* ^In game, Blood Djinn are always associated with the body, and most of their spells are linked to living bodies - often receiving an initial spell to transform, heal, or enhance a living body in some fashion. Their command of the body makes them powerful healers. Most blood djinn are confident, dynamic, and assertive. This can, however, also lend itself to arrogance, a perfectionist streak, and/or megalomania. A Blood OBGYN will probably never lose a patient while the djinn still lives, but all the kids delivered might come out unusually good looking, for example. Their reputations are, understandably, mixed. ^ *Fire Djinn have control over energy. No fire djinn has been seen in official continuity, and their abilities are not yet fully known.* ^In game, a fire djinn's initial spells are related to energy - most often in the form of increasing or removing heat, or perceiving the flow of energy in an environment. Fire djinn are often passionate and active, and have a fairly good reputation among djinn as a diplomat for their often easy-going and gregarious tendencies. Of course, passion can be a good thing or a bad one, and active is not the same as productive (and may be a synonym for "easily bored"). It should be noted that while most fire djinn focus on traditional energy, such as heat or electricity, they are equally enchanted by "high energy" situations, whether dramatic, romantic or fun, and find places with good "fung shui" to be more restful and pleasant.^ *Water Djinn are assumed to hold powers relating to change,* and are noted for having the capacity to change their appearance, though it is unknown whether this power is universal for this type of Djinn. Alice Quinn is an example of a water djinn with this capability. Their initial mutability is explicitly known to grow as they grow closer to efreet status, though to what degree is not known. Alice, whose power to mimic others is fast, fairly accurate, and almost effortless, is specifically referred to as a neophyte whose capabilities will grow. ^In game, Water Djinn are often linked with change and transformation. As such, they do not get along with Earth Djinn easily, and are often viewed with trepidation by others. Most of their starting magic is oriented to those principles in one fashion or another, with some sort of appearance alteration being the norm, and they have difficulty with spells promoting stability.^ *Earth Djinn seem to be related to the material world and the bones of their planet. It is believed that they have control over rock and stone, but it is likely that their powers extend to most solid forms of matter, to one degree or another. No earth djinn has appeared in canon.* ^In game, earth djinn are stable, conservative, and determined. Many are seen as inflexible and stubborn. The most common initial spell for an earth djinn relate to stabilizing or re-enforcing objects or structures. Earth djinn are often either respected or patiently suffered, depending on how their personality plays out. They are often trusted, in either case.^ *Wind Djinn seem to wield power over motion. It is believed that they might also be able to wield power over weather. No wind djinn has appeared in canon.* ^In game, wind djinn tend to be free spirits, explorers, inventors, researchers and travelers, never happier than when seeing something new and different. Their initial spells tend to involve travel, motion and distance. Wind djinn are often seen as not dependable, and emotionally distant, but are trusted as guides and assistants.^ Life Djinn is a colloquial name for Vampires, though there are significant differences from other Djinn. This label is derived from the effectively normal appearance and phenomenal capability to recover from fatal wounds, more than a tie to "life" magic or environmental effects. For more information, please see the entry on Vampires. Category:Dead inside Q A